Kazumi Kagami
Kazumi Kagami is one of the potential liars from Liar! Uncover the Truth. Background Kazumi grew up with loving parents who were avid readers. He dreamed of becoming an astronaut because of the book called, "The Milky Way Night Express". When he was about 7 or 8 years old, he and his parents got into a horrible car accident and while he survived it, his parents didn't. About 10 years later, he was diagnosed with dilated cardiomyopathy; because of this condition, he would likely be unable to be an astronaut. In college, he started writing novels for fun, and as natural progression of learning his condition, and won a prize for one of them, thus began his career as an author. He's a famous author by the time he's 40, but his heart condition grew worse. He attended a match-making party for research for his novel than to find a wife, but found the women he talked to boring. When he met you, he immediately became attracted to your beauty and sharp comebacks. Despite the fact he's not interested in marriage like you are, he wanted to spend time with you. Appearance Kazumi has messy neck-length dark brown hair, dark brown eyes with a beauty mark under his eye, and a goatee. Outfits *'Normal Attire:' Kazumi wears a light brown pinstriped suit with the jacket unbuttoned, a multicolored handkerchief in the jacket's breast pocket, a white buttoned shirt, a brown belt, and brown loafers. *'Casual Attire:' Kazumi wears a 3/4 sleeved white shirt, khaki colored pants, and a leather band watch on his left wrist. Personality Kazumi is very mature and sophisticated, but he's easygoing and approachable. Because of his talent as an author, he's keen of his surroundings and able to read people. He's sweet, reliable, and manly; in the 7th Liar, he becomes sort of a confidant to you. He's well-known in the social circles in the entertainment industry and lives a lavish lifestyle, but he sets his own pace in life and is passionate about books and his writing. He often jokes around with you, most of them are perverted, but at times you don't know what he's thinking. He hides the fact that he has a serious heart condition which could cause him to drop dead at any moment. It's because of that reason he refuses be in a long-term relationship with a woman. Summary of Routes Liar's Route Coming soon... Lovers Route Main Story Coming soon... Lovers Route Epilogue Coming soon... Trivia *Kazumi has a member card for an internet cafe called Doubt!. This is an Easter egg for Doubt! is the official Japanese name of the game. *His given name, "Kazumi" (和巳) means "harmony snake (zodiac)". *His surname, "Kagami" (加賀美) means "add congratulation beauty". *"The Milky Way Night Express" book is likely based on the real novel Night on the Galactic Railroad. *He calls you 'Sunshine' because of your positive attitude. *He's portrayed by Yuki Kubota in the movie. Category:Liar! Uncover the Truth Category:Characters Category:Kazumi Kagami Category:Writer Category:Over 40 Category:Born in February Category:Aquarius Sign Category:Smoker